Tears of a victim
by Indigo.infusion
Summary: James is going to meet Sirius and he takes a short cut to save time. In one of the class rooms he hears crying. It is Lily but what could have got her so upset. L/J One shot.


A/N: Hello people of Fanfic, its great to be back, er so soon. This is just a really random One shot idea i had one morning, that i jotted down. Now i've finished it and i hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.

Indie x

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the series, it's all J.K.Rowlings. Each and everysingle time.

* * *

**Tears of a victim.**

James was late meeting Sirius and so he was hurrying down an abandoned corridor that he hoped would save some time. He walked past an empty classroom, then he stopped. He could hear crying coming from inside. He ran back and peered through the classroom door's window. He could see a head full of red hair lank and unkempt it was Lily. He frowned. Her hair was never in need of a wash. He knew this from experience. Before they had been dating he used to stroke her hair every other evening in the common room whilst she was trying to do her homework. This used to drive her insane, and she would always angrily retort something along the lines of. "Potter don't touch my hair I only just washed it."

James had also noticed that she had been eating less and less at meal times recently, and that she seemed to be crying more and more, he knew this cause her eyes seemed to be permanently red and sore. In fact about a week ago he had seen her weeping over a letter in the common room. He would have gone over to her but he was playing exploding snap with Peter so he needed his full attention on that.

James slipped into the room unnoticed and went over to her. He gasped so loudly at what he saw that she looked up. Blood was everywhere. On the floor, her arms, her robes. There were deep gashes in her wrists some fresh, some healing. His eyes flicked to the knife in her hand. It too was covered in blood.

"Oh Lily." He murmured." What are you doing to yourself." He grabbed the knife from her hand and put it on the table. He clamped his hands over her bleeding wrists. He looked up into her face. Her face echoed despair and misery.

"James." She wailed. " It hurts. Oh it hurts."

" Why are doing this?" He asked her.

"James!" She wailed louder.

James stuffed one hand in his pocket and grabbed his wand.

"Episkey." He said pointing his wand in turn at each of the cuts. Then Lily fell into his arms. She clung to him sobbing hysterically. Then she carefully pulled out a letter from the her robes and gave it too him.

"They're gone." She cried. " All gone."

"He opened the letter and promptly dropped it from shock. Her parents, her kind loving parent Mr and Mrs Evans were dead. Murdered by Voldemort it seemed. No Wonder she had been acting this way.Something stired inside of James. This was his fualt that she had done this. He should have been there for her. He should have done some thing. She should not have turned to this.

" Oh Lily. Why didn't you say anything to me" He asked her." I could have helped you cope. You know i would have, and I will."

" James, I didn't know how too, you seemed so occupied. I didn't want you to have to bear this too." Lily whispered. "and it's not just that. It's Petunia, she, she won't let me live with her. In our parents, she says she hates me and it's all my fault their dead and that she never wants to see my , f-filthy, freak face ever again."

"What!" James exclaimed." She's kicking you out. "

Lily nodded.

"But she can't do that to you." James growled.

"But she already has James." Her tears were beginning to stop but her voice was growing more and more panicky. She looked up at James fear in her eyes." When we have our next Hogsmeade trip she says I have to come home to get all my belonging. She says anything I leave behind of mine or photos with me in them she is destroying. What am I going to do. I've got no where to go. I can only stay here until the summer holidays. Then we leave. Where am I going to live."

"Lil's don't panic. We'll sort something out. I'm sorry, this happened. It'll be hard but your parents would want you to be strong. And rather than mourning their death should we not celebrate the life they had. It will all be okay you'll see. Just trust me."

"I trust you James." Lily whispered.

"I'll make this up to you Lily.I wasn't there for you but I vow that I will be now. I have been such an idiot, and wouldn't have blamed you if you dumped me. I took you too much for granted and i didn't see that some thing was wrong. But i am going to be loving caring boyfriend you really need right now."

" Thanks James. I really can't do this with out you."

"How about we go back up to the heads dorm yeah." James asked her. Lily shook her head at him. "No I want to go to the Gryffindor Common room, but i thought you were going to meet Sirius you always meet Sirius on a Thursday."

"Sirius can wait, you're more important, especially right now." This made Lily tearful again."Oh James."

James put his hand on Lilys chin and raised her face to look at him. "I love you, you know that." Lily blinked. James had never said this to her before, at least not as seriously as he said it now. " I- I love you two James." And she kissed him. Lightly and caring, no pressure but passionate still. " For always, James." She whispered.

"I have an idea, you could. If you want. Come and stay at my house. For as long as you need to. My parents won't mind."

" Are you sure, I don't want to be a burden."

"Your not a burden, your a pleasure. and if we going to get you through this i'll need you around. Won't I?"

"I suppose." a smile played on Lilys lips. " I am so glad you found me, and you know, cause now it doesn't seem as bad. Now i have you. The whole thing doesn't feel so heavy. Like there is a light being turned on."

"Come on lets go some where else. We could go to the hospital Wing and get something for depression, if you think you need it."

"I don't need medicine James, i've got you. Thats all i need."

* * *

So there you have it what did you think? I'm open to any ideas or requests you may have so review away.

Indie x

P.S. I had a request to make this a story, well longer. I want to but i'm not sure as i'm occupied with The story of Claire. But i could do little bit i suppose. If u have any ideas it would b great as i'm not really sure of what i could do. Ta.


End file.
